Five Nights with The Good Neighbors
Five Nights with The Good Neighbors the Sequel to Five Nights at The Reject Club and is the Second Game in the Series. Story After Elmore Junior High Explodes they made a new Reject Club named The Good Neighbor Lodge unlike the first Gumball doesn't get Kidnapped instead he Accepts to work at the Good Neighbor Lodge for Five Nights. Gameplay The Game is Similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2 But there are Differences * Balloon Boy is the only Character not to have a Five Nights at The Reject Club Counterpart however in Five Nights at The Loud House there is a Baloon Boy counterpart Named Lana Loud * The Map is Different from FNaF 2. * The Mangle Counterpart named Ochia goes to Both of the Vents. * There will be New Challenges such as ** 7/7/7/7 Mode which is a Reference to The Original 7/7/7/7 Mode in Five Nights at The Reject Club. ** Good Neighbors which is a Reference to The SpongeBob Episode Good Neighbors. ** Really over beyond which all The Old Characters and Rob will attack you on the Night this is also the Reversed New & Shiny. ** Rob and Bob Has SpongeBob and Rob attacking you making this the only Challenge where nobody uses the Vents. ** Ocho and Ochia which is a Reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy Foxy Challenge. ** Eighty-Seven has Felix and Colin attacking you and it is also a Reference to 87 Kirby's favorite number. ** Black n White which is a Mode where Bobert, New Bobert, Ocho and Ochia attack and is a harder Version of Ocho and Ochia. ** 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 which is the hardest Custom Night Challenge in the game all the Enemies are on the Highest A.I Level. * There will be unused Challenges such as, ** Ladies Night because there is only one female making it much Easier than the FNaF 2 Ladies Night. **Double Trouble because Felix is Bonnie and Squidward is Toy Bonnie and they look super Different. Trivia * This is the first game where Gumball doesn't get Kidnapped. The second was in Five Nights at The Loud House. * This is the first game to get a Demo. * Ochia is the only Character in the Game that is a OC. * This is the first game to Introduce a female Character the Second was Five Nights at The Loud House. * The Demo can be accessed by playing Sly Guy and Human Beaver The First Epic Game click the bottom Right to access the demo. * This is the first game made by Kirbymasters87 where Kirby Gijinka appears but not Human Beaver. ** This is as Well the first game Where one of Human Beaver Rivals are Present but not Human Beaver. * This is the Game in the series where the A.I Level can go up to Twenty as well as Kirbymasters87's First FNaF Game to do that. * This is Sunny A.K.A Monika's First Appearance. * There are some Gumball episode Referenced those being, ** The Club (For the The Reject Club coming after you.) ** The Candidate (For the Characters withered designs expect Ocho and Rob.) ** The Nobody (For the New Rob Model.) * There is only 3 Gumball Episodes Referenced. Gallery Custom Night Menu.png|The Upcoming Custom Night menu (note: Kirby Gijinka, Redman, and Monika do not appear in the custom night there are only on Night 8) External Links https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/213714346/ Category:Games